Secret Invasion
by Rhi Rhi AKA DamienGurl666
Summary: A brand new alien threat has merged from the shadows in a virus form begins to possess the townsfolk it is almost seven months after the downfall of Mabus and The Gua on Dec. 21, 2012( the eve of their failed invasion on earth )which Mayor McDaniels is suffering from flashbacks from her possession by Mabus for some unknown reason now can they stop the new threat from the above.
1. A New Threat

Warning: This South Park Fan fiction story has very foul language, violence, implied romantic situations and a great mass mockery that the show is widely known for over the years. That I don't owned or created South Park by Trey Parker, Matt Stone and Comedy Central because I write my own stories between season breaks .It is intended for mature reading if you find it too vulgar to read that you have the choice to do not read it at all or do not a give a crap at all which I hope that you will be enjoy it and laugh your ass off.

**Secret Invasion**

**Chapter 1: A New Threat**

One late night on the outskirts of South Park which a lone powder blue/white police squad car sat by the woods which it is still open and inside the car sat BarBrady and his son Alex who are keeping tabs on speeders and doing paperwork to make the night go faster. All sudden a flaming meteorite has fallen to the ground which the two dipshits did not know the crash that happened behind them in the deep Coloradoan woods at that moment. But down deep in the woods somewhere on dirt covered pathway a heavy and dark-colored rock fragments had broken apart which green ooze that looks like the liquid from the glow sticks and contained an unseen alien virus in it began to leak out of the shattered rock.

"So dad what do you want for Father's Day that is coming up this weekend?" Said Alexander while looking away from the squad car's laptop which BarBrady looks up from his reading his copy of "Dummies for police work" book.

"Well my dear boy a nice romantic evening with your mother will sound great for me" Said BarBrady

"Are we talking about dinner and a Broadway show dad?" Said Alex with a grin on his young and handsome face

"Huh? Said BarBrady while looking very dumbfounded at his own flesh and blood at that moment

"Hell it is your day old man you can do whatever you want" Said Alex

Meanwhile cut to the mayoral mansion inside the dark filled master bedroom Mayor McDaniels was sprawled out across her queen sized bed which she was having a nightmare more like a terrible flashback that she was laying on a lighted and steel medical table which she was strapped on it which a group of dark garment wearing people while a doctor was overlooking her body then a mass decomposing man who dressed in a charcoal gray hooded robes merged from the darkness.

"Mabus, she is ready for your consciousness to being transferred into her body" Said the head empiricist

"Your honorable Martha Janice McDaniels it is an honor to see you again last time I'm was in your dreams that almost I had you then but your mate had to ruined my plan but I had you now" Said Mabus then he says" That you will make such a fine human vessel to serves me while I'm on this planet"

"Go to hell Mabus that I will not give into you at all you alien scum" Said McDaniels that is when Mabus placed his slimy hand on her forehead and that is when she woke up from the nightmare which she sat up from her pillow panting away from the fear that overcame her. That is when her nephew Dylan came running in the bedroom which he heard her screaming.

"Aunt Mary what you okay which you were screaming in your sleep again." Said Dylan which he was flipping his long red/black dyed fringe out of his eyes

"Dylan it was just another bad dream again" Said McDaniels looking worn out and tried which she was wearing a silk pastel green clothed short-sleeved PJs button up shirt and shorts

"It is the same ones with that alien menace Mabus again Aunt Mary" Said Dylan looking very concerned at his very tired legal guardian

"Yes it is the same one it has been almost seven months that when I'm was possessed by Mabus and that son of bitch got what he deserved in the end for what he did to me '" Said McDaniels in a very tired voice

The very next morning a scientist who works for the CDC was walking along on the pathway that is when he had stumbled across the broken rock debris that shattered across the ground which he pick it up and cut one of his fingers on the jagged rock which the virus had been transferred into him at that moment.

"Son of bitch that really hurts" said the scientist while sucking on his thumb for a second

Meanwhile at the bus stop the boys were out having fun which it is the last week of school.

"Well it is the fucking finally home stretch for summer vacation you guys" Said Stan which they all in their summer clothes and minus their trademark hats on right now which it is hot again

"Wahoo! Said Kenny

"Well you guys we survived another school year from a possible apocalypse and a tornado outbreak also dealing with Kahl and you assholes everyday" Said Cartman

"Oh fuck you too Cartman" Said Kyle in a very long sneer

"Okay you guys that is an enough with this childish bull shit" Said Stan

"Shut up Stan you Gawd damned peace-loving hippie" Said Cartman

"For God's sake not this again "Said Kenny as he blew out a heavy sigh at that moment

"Shut the fuck up Cartman" Said all of three in loud angry sounding voices

"Argh you screw you guy I'm coming home" Said Cartman while walking away from the scene at that moment

"Fine go home you little bitch" Said Kyle

" Well fuck you kahl you damned dirty Jew boy" Said Cartman in a loud screaming voice

"dude forget his ass which he will go home and sit on his fat ass watch TV and eat cheesy proofs as always" Said Stan

**To Be Continued**

Author's notes: This story will greatly parodies alien invasion movies like the invasion that starred Nicole Kidman, Slither and greatly referenced my ancient stories of The Great Betrayal and The Unseen Evil about Mayor McDaniels' possession by Mabus the wicked alien leader of the gua yes that one from First wave which I'm such a SCI FI geek which it deserved a follow-up and my writing gotten better with each stories that I wrote now on to chapter 2.


	2. The Plan: Infiltration

**Chapter 2: The Plan: Infiltration**

Later on that very same night at the scientist's house inside his dark bedroom in a white milky cocoon had formed over his sleepy body which the transformation process for the alien virus can change and remolds the carrier's DNA and body's make up to better adapt to while on earth which in turns the carrier into a motionless along with lack of free will walking and talking meat puppet which all this happened during the person's sleep. That is when the skin of gray looking cocoon begins to crackle and which hands were crawling out of the shell at that moment and now he is a human/alien hybrid sat up from his bed which he is about to begin his mission to infect the world with his race's bioengineered virus that he is planning to implant the virus within a fake flu vaccine to dupe people to get it to inject it in them for out of fear. Next few days later one morning at the mayoral mansion in the kitchen which Dylan and Zach sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast all of them were listen to the morning news cast before heading out for work or school.

"_In health related news that a group of scientists had recently discovered a brand new stain of the flu virus yesterday which a brand new vaccine is being currently produced _quickly_ to be shipped out to worldwide communities " _Said Creamy Goodness (V.O.) That is when McDaniels feels very clearly dizzy all sudden which she putted her left hand on her left temple along with her eye color changed to a yellow color like a cat from her hazel blue for a second and saw a flash of a quick vision that she saw a large mass of white cocoons which hands are coming out of it and she passed out and fell out of her chair only to lands on the floor hard that she has still somehow has some powers from Mabus mostly of his visions from her possession by him which that Mabus was a very powerful seer or harbinger in the Gua's eyes but the resistance who had always out smarts him and the gua on their ruined devious plans all time.

"Aunt Mary!" Said both boys when they saw her collapsed on to the floor due from the stress of the vision that overcame her at that moment which they ran to her side to see that she is okay that is when she regained conscious again.

"Aunt Mary is you okay?" Said Dylan which she got up from the floor and on to her feet very quickly that is she had decided to keep her cursed secret from her two concerned nephews.

"I'm fine boys now I'm off to city hall" Said McDaniels that is when she grabs her purse and paperwork to walk away

"Dylan she is not fucking fine right now which I can sensed it" Said Zach the older mayoral's nephew who was in his trademark metal head garb.

Flash to South Park Elem. School outside in the hallways which all the grades were at their lockers cleaning them out for summer vacation cleaning crews to work on the next three months to get ready for the next school year.

"Hey fellas look I found my jock strap for football that I found inside my locker" Said Butters which he held up his stinky jock strap in the air which Cartman has clearly smelt it while standing there and cleaning his locker out.

"Gawd damn it Butters that damned thing smells very stinky like an old man's bawls right now" Said Cartman while coughing which he almost puke due from the scent of sweaty balls

"Duh fat ass it is a protection cup for our balls during sports" Said Kyle

'I know that you damned dirty JEW" Said Cartman in a very sneering voice as he looks angrily at Kyle

"How the hell you know the smell of old man's balls smells fat ass?" Said Kenny

"Cartman you are a fucking a retarded fag" Said Stan

"Shut up Stan least I'm not you are which you are bitch whipped like a little bitch by Wendy all time "Said Cartman

"Oh yeah fat ass least I have a girlfriend unlike you with junk food fat ass" Said Stan

"Who had bitch whipped who may I ask fat ass? Said Wendy in an angry shriek which Bertha, Bebe, Nicole, Rebecca, Anne, Millie, Patty and Megan was standing close by while Wendy looks very pissed for what she had overheard his comment

"Oh shit it's the bitch squad is behind me right now you guys" Said Cartman

"Yeah" Said all boys that is when Mr. Mackey came walking up to them which he was on locker clean out duty right now which he looks clearly mad.

"Students what I told you all about swearing-in school at anytime mmmkay" Said Mr. Mackey

"We are sorry Mr. Mackey mmmkay" Said the kids which they are mimicking their head school counselor's voice right now

"That is okay mmmkay so carry on with your lockers clean out assignments "Said Mackey as he walks away from the scene which all the kids begins to laugh their heads off

"Man I loves fucking with Mr. Mackey and the teachers' minds in this damned school so much" Said Craig

"Tell me about it dude" Said Clyde

**To Be continued**


	3. Toxic Vaccine

**Chapter 3: Toxic Vaccine**

Later that same night down at Carl's warehouse where a tall African-American man who was dressed in red buttoned up dress shirt and black pants along a black leather jacket was waiting for someone to show up at that moment. This once top ranked Gua foot soldier who turned rebel against Mabus' and his race's invasion plans for Earth who believed it is not a necessary at all and people of earth will rebel against the occupation but he knew that his home world was dying but he was sick of seeing a trail of conquest and death that was left on other planets by his kind's hands. That is when a black Tahoe pulled up with its headlights shine on him which Mayor McDaniels got out of it and came walking up to him that she came there to look for answers why she is having visions all sudden.

"McDaniels, it is an honor to see you again after the defeat of Mabus which I remember you were driven by revenge for the things he did to me while you was under his control at that time" Said Joshua

"So Joshua how is your life on earth and the reason why that I'm here because the visions of Mabus and other things that I have been having lately God damnit "Said McDaniels with a very long sneer

"My people didn't really know how powerful and strong Mabus was which I think because your body and mind had been occupied by his conciseness for a while and shared a blood link with him because the child you had conceived with your husband while under his control I think he passed some of his powers onto you because the trade-off for his perfect husk that was growing inside you at the time" Said Joshua that is when a very terrible and painful memory came back to haunt to her at that moment that image filled her mind of her while under Mabus' control was forced against her will to made love to BarBrady to produced a much stronger body from their combined DNA to house his very powerful essence within because due to the fact that she is an immortal like Kenny which she had blew her brains out and survived from realization of attempted permitted hippie jam fest that she signed for had turned disastrous which a massive hippie crowd almost destroyed the town that is many one of reasons why Mabus needed her body for and because she was a human resistance leader know the fight plans of the resistance to fight the gua which she greatly resisted to not gave them up to the Gua which she was in great pain under Mabus' control but Mabus had been killed while he was within her child's body that they stole from her by Cade Foster's hand the chosen human savior who will stopped the invasion in its tracks which the world's famous seer Nostdramous foresaw this chain of events which they encoded in his end of times prophecies.

"You called them those powers gifts I rather calls them a curse instead of a gift God damn it that your devious former leader used me to gained what he wanted from the control of my town to bring his army onto earth and down to me getting pregnant against my will Joshua" Said McDaniels in a very long shriek like voice then she says" I'm going home now"

"Wait MJ you had become very sensitive to pick on alien's brain wave patterns which your telepathic sense is an all high due from Mabus' occupation of her mind that he unlocked this sense that you can pick on gua's telepathic impulses or other alien species that are on Earth has well too." Said Joshua

"Just plain peachy for me now I'm very sensitive to pick alien brain wave patterns up with my mind which I'm a freak now" Said McDaniels that is when she walk away to head for her vehicle at that moment

The very next morning cut to the Park County health Dept. Satellite clinic which almost everyone from town from there was getting the tainted flu shot right now from the police officers to civilians minus Yates, BarBrady, Alex and Harris who thinks that everybody is going over the edge with this new flu virus that is when Johnson and Freddy came walking out which they both gotten the shot which they bumped into their boss who was slipped on an iced coffee at that moment.

"Mayor McDaniels I'm very surprised you are not in there getting a flu shot yourself right now" Said Johnson all sudden she gotten a vision that she saw that alien virus that racing through their blood stream and entered in their DNA structure code and white blood cells right now.

"Madam Mayor are you okay that you looks like that going to pass out right now" Said Freddy while staring at Mayor McDaniels who made a very quick recover from the very powerful vision and fear overcame her as well too.

"I have to go now gentlemen" Said Mayor McDaniels which she took off rather very quickly from the scene which she can sensed something is wrong within them at that moment and they both looks very dumbfounded when she left .

"What the hell got into her all sudden did I say something wrong to her?" Said Johnson while looking at Freddy

"No Johnson you didn't" Said Freddy while looking very confused himself and wonders why all sudden she took off from them as well too which she went into her office and locked the door behind her that is when she slide down the door and on to the floor plus let a big and heavy sigh while she has a very feared look had formed on her face.

"There is something very wrong with that flu virus vaccine which I saw something evil within" Said McDaniels that is when she heard a heavy knock on her door at that same time.

"Martha is you in there right now" Said BarBrady who is on the other side of the door right now which she instantly the door up for him and grab his shirt to drag him in there" It's nice to see you too Martha"

"God damn it George gets your ass in here now!" Said McDaniels

"Why you are so jumpy right now Martha?" Said BarBrady

"George did you got that flu vaccine at all?" Said McDaniels

"No, should I'm Martha" Said BarBrady

"NO! I forbidden you to get it at all" Said McDaniels

"Okie Dokie then my dear "Said BarBrady

"You are idiot George" Said McDaniels

**To Be Continued**


	4. Inhuman Nature

**Chapter 4: Inhuman Nature**

The very next morning which a brand new day has just settled over the sleepy small town of South Park which it only light the unseen evil has taken the half of the town over within overnight possibly the world with that false flu vaccine to help the alien colonists to sneak very easy in the back door to take over the earth and colonize it as their own. Meanwhile at South Park Elem. inside the hallways which it is crowded by many students who enjoying their last days of school before summer break comes which the kids quickly notices the very odd change within their teachers and other school staff right now. That they are acting like a bunch of emotionless living meat puppets controlled by parasites while they notice the change from them that they haven't chewed them a brand new ass about their bad language or impish bad behavior at all for once today.

"What the fuck is going around this damned building right now you guys?" Said Cartman while looking up and down at both of Mr. Garrison and Mackey who are standing there and staring blankly at the crowd of children right now

"Mr. Garrison and Mackey are you are alive inside still hello? Speak now you assholes!" Said Kenny which he wishes that he was a little older and taller to snap his fingers in front of their faces to bring them out of their trance at that moment

"Dude What the -?" Said Stan in a very concerned voice as he look up at them

"You guys I thinks it's that flu shot that CDC has put out to combat this possible flu virus" Said Kyle

"Well then we should find a powerful person to help us out to find the truth behind that flu shot vaccine" Said Clyde

"Like who Clyde?" Said Craig

"Mayor McDaniels I guess "Said Clyde

"God damn it Clyde why you have to pick the mayor for" Said Cartman

"Why?" Said Clyde

"Clyde we have very bumpy relationship with Mayor McDaniels that us four shared with her right now" Said Stan

Cut to South Park City Hall which Mayor McDaniels was walking in the elevator and that is when she has a vision which she saw now colonized Johnson and Freddy as he ripped themselves out of the grayish dried out cocoons that formed over them at that moment and her eyes begins to grow brightly yellow too. That is when the doors of the elevator open up to show a small group of colonized city office workers are waiting for her to get off which they are led by Johnson.

"Mayor McDaniels what a surprise for you to join us at last" Said Johnson which he pulls a syringe that is filled with the alien virus out of his jacket which he is going to stick her to infect her as well too. But she uses Mabus' energy blast powers to keep them on the floor to escape from them by the wave of her left hand that they flew across the room.

"Nope I'm not joining you at all gentlemen" Said McDaniels as she pushes the one of the elevator's button which the door closes on Johnson which he is about to grab a hold of the mayor at that moment. Then she says "Just great another alien invasion is in our sight now that I need BarBrady or anybody who hasn't been turned into these hybrids" But back on the upper floor Johnson met with the original carrier the scientist who started this whole new invasion on earth.

"So Johnson have you infects your mayor with our precious DNA yet?" Said the scientist

"No sir I didn't that she has powers that she had used it to escapes from us" Said Johnson

Cut to outside of the building that the South Park Police officers who had been turned are dragging uninfected people out of their vehicles that they can be infected with the virus inside a camp that they are being placed there to be turned. Which she remained to fake the colonists that she is one of them when she reached the corner of a building which she is about to flee that is where she is met by BarBrady, Yates, Harris, Alex along with the Marshes, Broflovskis, Liane Cartman, McCormicks, Jimbo and Ned and the kids plus her two nephews is along them as well too.

"Let get the hell out of here now people" Said McDaniels which they all took off

Later on that same night inside one of those abandoned warehouse the group of the remaining humans hid for the night which those men guarded the camp for any colonists to show up in a room that BarBrady and Yates is briefing the mayor on the alien takeover of the city which they are overlooking the city map right now .

"Mayor these things is everywhere possibly across the state, country or even the world we should go into hiding" said Yates

"Harrison we should hide and fight" Said McDaniels

"Well Harrison and Martha first we have escapes a town of crazy alien hybrids "Said BarBrady

"I agree with you George 100 cent even through you are a complete fucking idiot" Said McDaniels

"So we must leave pre dawn then" Said Yates

"Fine I'm going to bed now" Said McDaniels that is she walks away from them at that moment which BarBrady know something else is bothering her right now as well too.

"Lou I'm will be back "Said BarBrady

Inside a room she begins to cry away from many people's eyes that those visions has cursed her into seeing people that she knew turned and that is when BarBrady came walking up to her.

"Martha what wrong" Said BarBrady which he saw his wife tear up big time

"George I still have a taint of Mabus' essence within me which I'm having a nightmarish visions that everybody we knew that had been turned into these things" Said McDaniels which her voice was filled with great sorrow

"What! But we will get them all back Martha" Said BarBrady that is when they both hugged at that moment

**To be continued**

Author's note: I got the colonist idea from the X-files and the teachers being turned is from the cheesy movie the Faculty along with the invasion movie but I will start chapter 5 tomorrow .


	5. Run to the Hills

**Chapter 5: Run to the Hills**

Pre dawn hours which it was still dark within the community and the uninfected can use it as their advance to escape from town that the colonized townsfolk and police force are out and looking for them right now. Which BarBrady and Alex found an entrance to an underground tunnel system that is dotted out though the downtown area of South Park that led out to the woods that was used for the prohibition era to sneak the banned alcohol into town under complete darkness. Inside the large unfixed room that Jimbo and Ned has sneaked into the downtown area to carry a weapon dash back to the uninfected to arm and protected themselves from the colonists. Mayor McDaniels was silently thinking to take them down to an underground outpost of the Raven Nation the human resistance who fought the Gua to protect the earth from their destructive invasion and she was their second of command behind the group's founder Jordan Radcliffe.

"Mayor, there is bad news which the town is swarmed by the infected that we all know and the army which they are hunting us all down right now." Said Jimbo who threw a large black gym bag that was filled with guns along with other weapons and ammo on the ground and Ned was still holding the other bag with his remaining hand on their back were backpacks contain can and imperishable foods also with canned beverages and juice boxes for the kids.

"Well then we better get the hell out of here before they come knocking on our door and catch us all." Said McDaniels as she was loading a fully loaded clip into her 38 pistol at that moment which everyone in the group was heading down to the tunnel system to flee from South Park into the deep and dense Coloradoan wildness right now

"Mayor there is a question where the hell are we going to hide at which the state along with the country and the world is infected right now all I want to protect my family?" Said Randy

"Randy I know a good place to hide out at "Said McDaniels

"Martha and everyone we found an underground tunnel system" Said BarBrady

"That is good which no one can see us escapes from town" Said Yates which they all agreed to leave town for their own safety which they has flees from town

A couple of hours later deep in the woods which the small but armed group came across a shaft actually is the entrance to the Raven Nation underground outpost bunker which Mayor McDaniels walk up to the wall it held an eye scanner that scan the eye color of The Raven Nation members to grain access into the bunker .

"Mayor, what are you doing right now" Said Cartman as she scanned her eyes in the scanner which she is instantly approved for the bunker access at that moment that is when the bunker's door slide back to open to show the bunker to everyone.

"Entrance access is approved welcome commander McDaniels" Said female computer voice

"Commander" Said all in the group in a very shocked voice well expect for BarBrady, Alex, Dylan and Zach they know about her commander status already.

"Okay everybody you now know the truth that I'm a commander of a human resistance group known as the Raven Nation which we fought a race of hostile alien invaders called the Gua tooth and nail almost seven months before these fucking aliens show up remember Randy and Gerald when I was evil during that time which I'm really was possessed by the Gua leader." Said McDaniels

"Oh yeah we remember that dark time that you had gone through mayor" Said Gerald

"Yeah you were a crazy ass psycho when you were possessed by that thing mayor" Said Randy

"But let cut this talk short people" Said McDaniels that is when everyone went down into the bunker the door closes behind them and eye scanner disappear behind the wall which all sudden they all met by the cold steel tips of guns by uninfected Raven Nation soldiers which McDaniels utters the command "Soldiers stand down with your weapons now it is a direct order!"

"Commander McDaniels we thought that we were left uninfected on this planet because we were underground all this time since December 21, 2012" Said Raven Nation soldier one

"Where is Cade, Jordan and Eddie at I may ask?" Said McDaniels

"They are on the run with the hammer aka The Gua's super weapon which they are being hunted down by Mabus' loyalists after their failed invasion which we are protecting them along with the Gua's rebels forces who is engage in a civil war with their own kind right now for the throne of Mabus and withdrawal from planet Earth for home which it has turned into blood bath on their home planet Abell 2029 that we are watching this war very closely if it has spilled over on to our streets" Said Raven Nation Soldier two

"There are a lot of beds here which everyone is welcome to stay which we can find a cure to turn everyone back to normal back from alien hybrids" Said Raven Nation Soldier one but all sudden Mayor McDaniels feels a vision coming on which she put her left palm of her hand on her forehead that she is trying to clear her mind to see it better that she was sensing a group of colonist hybrids who was walking through the area which they are hunting for them down right now. That is when BarBrady caught her in his arms as she collapsed from another yet powerful vision that overcame her at that moment.

"Martha what is it or you are seeing now?" Said BarBrady in their temporary master bedroom which he places her on the bed which she came to herself again

"George the colonists they are here I can sensed them right now" Said McDaniels

**To Be Continued**


	6. Prisoners of War

**Chapter 6: Prisoners of War**

Outside of the bunker Johnson was leading the freshly turned colonists who are mostly army through the area that they are planning to only wounded the uninfected so they be taken to the transformer camp which they can be infected with the virus and turned into a fellow colonist but all sudden the Raven Nation commandos attacks them with their gun glaring which Mayor McDaniels was with BarBrady which they are wearing woodsy camo who is taking refuge behind a large boulder which all sudden the mayor was hit in the lower arm with a bullet and she fell In pain that is when BarBrady went to her side in a panic at that moment.

"AW! So George we are going to remember the lines of Han Solo and Princess Leia from that scene of the Return of the Jedi right now?" Said McDaniels while looking at BarBrady and has hidden her pistol under her wounded arm that is when a colonized soldier came up to them with his gun draw at that moment.

"Freeze now humans!" Said the colonized soldier which BarBrady put his arms up in the air which he shield McDaniels from view who has her guns ready to fire on the turned human

"I love you Martha Janice McDaniels so much" Said BarBrady

"I know George" Said McDaniels lunged toward and she has open fire on him while BarBrady jump out of her way and killing him very instantly at that very second meanwhile the boys were fighting the aliens as well too which they all double teaming them which Kenny has brought his pocket knife out which he stabbed a colonized soldier to death at that moment that is when McDaniels look over and saw the gory scenes plus she looks very pissed when she saw the boys engage in the battle too. That the colonists have captured the uninfected but Alex escapes through the furnace vents which he watches in fear as the parents and plus the kids includes Butters, Tweek, Zach, Jimmy, Timmy, Wendy and Shelly being dragged away. But Craig and those guys hid inside the lockers along with Dylan at that moment. Unknown to Butters that his parents has been turned when they took the flu shot which they thought that it keep them from getting sick but it was a lie.

"**Stan!** Screamed out loud Wendy as the soldiers begins to drags them away which Dylan wants to fight them to free them all but that is when Token held him back that he was will be captured as well too

"Dude forgets about it that you will be you as well too" Said Token in a low whispering voice

After the gun battle ended Mayor McDaniels went marching toward her wounded and infected advisor who is lying against a tree trunk which she looks scared for her longtime friend at that moment which his blood veins were coal-black , skin were sickly gray and his eyes were like a shark's eyes big and black.

"I can sense that you and your body are tainted by a Gua right now McDaniels which you are no good to be colonized as us" Said Johnson while he was sensing her body was tainted by Mabus' essence within which Yates and Harris looks dumbfounded about McDaniels' tainted status But BarBrady, Jimbo and Ned already know about the truth of Mabus which they fought the Gua which they had failed to secured the Gua's super weapon from Mabus' hands which it drained the essence of Mabus out of her which she regained her own self and rejoined the resistance to stop the Gua.

"I'm not planning to joining you anyway alien which I was planning to kick your alien asses back to outer space instead" Said McDaniels in a long sneering voice which she also has a scowling look at her aging face but all sudden her eyes shifts from her hazel blue to the eerily cat's eye yellow.

"Mayor why your eyes are yellow and are you one of them" Said Yates which he draw his gun out and point it at her at her right now

"Lou stands and put your weapon down now it is a direct order" Said BarBrady

"Lou, I not one of those colonist things" Said McDaniels

"What the hell are you then mayor?" Said Yates

"Lou, I still a human but I had been tainted by an alien presence which I served as its human host while it was on our planet planned to invaded the planet back seven months ago which he got what coming to him in the end which I has his powers" Said McDaniels which she is trying to bring up those painful memories up in the open then she says "Boys what you are doing out there during a gun fight which you all gotten yourselves killed"

"Mayor we are sorry for fighting the aliens to risk our lives for protecting our planet from these aliens" said Cartman that is when the remaining uninfected humans merged from the underground at that moment

"Mom, we have a serious problem right now" Said Alex which the mayor has a much feared look on her face when she notices the missing people from the small crowd right now

"Alexander what happened to the group?" Said McDaniels

"They have been captured by the colonists that they are being taken to the transformation base right now mom" Said Alex

"God help us now but first we need to find a cure to stop the spread of the virus and change everyone back to normal" Said McDaniels

"But where we are going to get a test subject at Martha?" Said BarBrady

"Who think it is our test subject for a cure George" Said McDaniels which she point her finger at Johnson who is being handcuffed by a raven nation commando right now

"Where are my parents and Wendy?" Said Stan

"Dude they had been captured just like everybody else in the group" Said Dylan which he flicks his long dyed fringe out of his eyes at that moment

"Commander let me call upon Doctor Hoskins to work on the cure which he has locked himself in his lab right now." Said Raven Nation Commando one

"Do it now!" Said McDaniels which the remaining group went back down into the bunker with their prized prisoner

**To Be Continued**


	7. Reunited

**Chapter 7:Reunited**

A few hours later down inside the science lab down within the bunker which the lab's outer doors slide back to show two Raven Nation commandos was holding the semi-awaked Johnson who looks very ill when they brought the aide down to the aide and unknown to the resistance that his body's immune system is resisting and fighting the infection because he has a very strong ammo acid buildup within his own body right now which they put him inside a jail cell. That is when Mayor McDaniels arrived in the room which an older man with crazy style white hair that looks like a very typical mad scientist type person wearing his long white lab coat.

"Ah Commander McDaniels what a pleasure to see you again" Said Dr. Hoskins as he turns around to looks at the angry yet worrisome McDaniels at that moment

"Well Steven so we can cure the world from this nightmarish cancer which everybody can go back to being humans once again?" Said McDaniels which you can see a large white band-aid wrapped around her left lower arm which she got shot and it is a minor flesh wound. That is when Johnson wake up from his nap which the resistance had drugged him so they can easier transported him down to the cell.

"Why you want to save your world from us that we are offering a utopia on this planet to save you all from self-destruction McDaniels?" Said the colonized Johnson as he putted his risen black veinly hands around the steel bar door at that moment

"You lies which I can see it within my mind right now that your species are using human beings as incubation chambers to transforms your hosts into your true selves from within!" Said McDaniels in a long hissing voice as she looks at her colonized friend as he bitter smiled at her who has a very scowling look on her face as she looks at him for a second

"Like you talk McDaniels that you lets the wicked guahead Mabus gone inside you that you almost brought the end to this world!" Said Johnson then the real Johnson spoke" Mayor, please get this thing out of me now!"

"Johnson we are working on to find a cure to killed the virus right now" Said McDaniels

"You fucking bitch you fall for it that I faked as your friend tried to softened your heart" Said the colonized Johnson that is when McDaniels raise her left hand up in the hand to use her energy blast power on him again which he went flying across the cell at that moment

Meanwhile at a eerily lighted room which it was a neon green color and filled with very oozy slime filled pools that is when Wendy, Butters, Tweek, Jimmy and Timmy woke up in the pools and quickly notices the multi cocoons that are resting against the walls which it is the people being transformed into colonists which their parents are being overtaken by the virus along with Shelly and Zach right now.

"We need to get the hell out of here now you guys" Said Wendy that is when all the kids escape from the room which the outside hallway that is crowded with colonized soldiers and scientists that they all gone through the air conditioning vents to escapes from this terrible place but they are being surrounded by the colonists which all the kids have a very scared looks on their faces at that moment.

"We are trapped Wendy Agrh!" Said Tweek as he twitches from his withdrawal of his coffee drinking these last few days all sudden the kids heard glass breaking and raining down up them which a group of black clothed soldiers which they are being led by Joshua and these are the Gua rebels which their faces transformed which you can see a red ripple effect under their skin that they fought fiercely against the colonists tooth and nail which Joshua got the kids out of there to safety.

"Oh hamburgers I'm so scared" Said Butters

"Timmah" Said Timmy

"Tim-my I agr-eed with you on th-is" Said Jimmy in a shutter

"Let go kids now" Said Joshua which they all followed his command to get out

Back at the bunker's lab which Dr. Hoskins was doing an autopsy of a dead colonized soldier which that is when he and his team came across a purple colored alien that was growing inside his gut which McDaniels' vision ring true that they are using us all as walking incubation chambers to turned everyone into aliens which they can take over the earth easier way then sending a full-scale army to earth to invade but they had to hide in the shadows due to the Gua invasion who were marching toward their own downfall at that time but they still stay hidden in the shadows until now.

"What the -!?" Said Dr. Hoskins as he looks down at the dead alien laying there inside the gut of the dead soldier at that moment that is when Johnson wakes up from his slumber.

"Doctor meets the new masters of the earth humans" Said Johnson while he wears a very thin bitter smile on his lips

"We will find a cure to stop your colonization of this planet as your own you alien scum" Said Doctor Hoskins in a very angry tone voice

"Well doctor I have some bad news for you that we won so game over to save your precious human kind!" Johnson replied in a very mocking tone voice toward him at that moment meanwhile inside a bunk room at a desk area Stan has buried his face which he is crying his eyes out for Wendy and his parents expect for Shelly.

"Stan are you okay" Said Wendy

"Wendy are you infected with the virus" Said Stan which he hugged her very tightly

"Stan they haven't to infected me with it but your parents are among with your sister and Dylan's brother are now" Said Wendy

"Oh fuck it is getting out of hand right now" Said Stan while doing his infamous nose bridge pinch at this whole thing at that moment

**To Be Continued**


	8. The Cure

**Chapter 8: The Cure**

Inside the bunker's private quarters at a desk area which Mayor McDaniels was sitting there while resting her head in her arms and was sound asleep that which she was dreaming once again that she was in a very white and misty room which she was wearing a white pantsuit which she was wearing her now normal small gold medal pin that attached to her blouse's collar that is when she heard a devious sounding laughter which she turns to look that her nightmarish past has came back to haunt her at that moment which she was seeing her evil twin dressed in a black pantsuit but the jacket was long which it gone past her knees and her blouse was crimson red and her eyes gleams yellow which she was wearing very heavy caked dark eyeliner that give her eyes that evil gleam which it was Mabus who had chosen her form not his last vessel the child of McDaniels and BarBrady who the resistance had killed to stopped the invasion in its tracks now he is back and invades her dreams because she survived the painful possession by him and still have some of his powers .

"NO! You are dead Mabus and why you are appearing in my dreams now and I have contains some of your powers for! Said McDaniels in a shaking voice as she looks at her possessed self with a very scared look that gripped her face at that moment

"Yes I'm dead but I still have my evil imprinted on you because we had shared the same flesh and mind at one time Martha " Said Mabus which she holds her hands up as you seen her nails were turning sickly green color for a second

"Mabus how the hell can we stop this invasion from succeeded from where you left off or failed at?" Said McDaniels

"Oh the colonists 'destruction you want to know how to destroy them for good, my feisty and hardheaded former vessel" Said Mabus

"Tell me now how we destroyed them without killing the hosts Mabus and the other thing that I not letting you take me over again so give up right now buddy." Said McDaniels

"Take a look at your assistant Johnson's blood the key to your species' survival Martha" Said Mabus

That is when she woke up from her dream that is when BarBrady came walking up to her side and he put his manly hand on her left shoulder while looking very concerned at that moment

"Martha, were you dreaming about Mabus again which you were talking in your sleep just a few minutes ago" Said BarBrady which she turned around to look at him in her chair

"George I know how to stop the colonists and get everyone back to normal" Said McDaniels which they both were walking out of the room down in the lab that is when Dr. Hoskins took blood samples from the drugged Johnson while looking through his giant microscope which he saw the high level of ammo acids within Johnson's blood which it is killing the virus that is coursing out through his immune system and blood stream indeed that he did created a test antidote to run on Johnson at that moment and he called McDaniels and the remaining humans down to watch the test run of it right now.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I think we have a possible cure of the colonists' virus on our hands right now" Said Dr. Hoskins while injecting the antidote in Johnson's blood stream at that moment all sudden Johnson has gone into convulsions and was on his knees which he vomited black ooze up on to the floor and black blood veins begins to disappear under his skin.

"EEW!" Said all of them as they all saw the detox of the alien virus from the body which the antidote is killing it from within.

"Where the hell I'm right now?" Said Johnson which he has no memories of what happened to him at all right now and he wipe the black sludge from his sides of his lips and he looked normal again then he says" Mayor McDaniels what happened I'm can't remember to the stuff that happened in these last few days which it happened after I got that damned flu shot"

"Johnson you along with the almost all of the town's residents were and are still infected by an alien virus from outer space." Said McDaniels while Dr. Hoskins was taking another blood sample from him which the doctor calming looks into the microscope which he smiles and put a thumb up in the air to indict the antidote works on the virus which you can see a sample of Johnson's blood which it was cleaned of green platelet like virus cells that was among the red and white blood cells not anymore.

"His blood is clean now and the virus has been wipe clean off from his blood stream" Said Dr. Hoskins

"We need to make a vapor like mist to cure everyone that has been infected by the virus by large numbers" Said Yates

"That sounds very good idea Lou" Said BarBrady while standing next to the mayor who stood there with great silent right now

"But how we uninfected the world from this world that we only can do this chemical attack on our own townspeople I may ask?" Said Harris

"Well Mitch I have connections Lt. Davies sent a S.O.S. out to alert other Ration Nation militia cells and scientists to tell them to mobilized for the attack against the colonists at dawn it is a direct order" Said McDaniels

"Yes Commander I'm on it right now "Said Lt. Davies

"Let go this show on the road then ladies and gentlemen which we have a planet to save right now" Said McDaniels

**To Be Continued**

**Author's note: Man I believe this awesome story is coming to an end which I love writing it but I have to close it some time that the last chapter is going out with a big bang I promised but I like to thanks for the support from my two wonderful friends DoingyourMom and Coyote Smith that I dedicated this chapter to you guys.**


	9. Back to Semi Normal

**Chapter 9: Back to Semi Normal**

Pre dawn hours outside of the Colonists' base of operations by the tree line and behind a quite large boulders which McDaniels, Yates, BarBrady, Jimbo, Ned , Alex ,Harris who had dressed like as army soldiers and Johnson pretend to be that he is still infected plus they had airbrushed black veins and gray colored on their skin and wearing large black eye colored lens for easy access to the base which they have all the test tubes that is filled with mist looking vapor which it is the antidote to cure the alien virus that is running rampant inside everyone right now. Which the kids are walking through the underground tunnel system that dotted out through the town to gain access on the base which they are wearing a fire extinguishers on their backs which it is filled with the vapor gas. Back outside by the tree line all sudden McDaniels felt dizzy which she is feeling another vision coming on which she is seeing the CDC scientist who is the original carrier of the virus and started the mess was changing into a purple colored alien with big black eyes which he was ripping his human skin from his body which she is about to passed out to it that is when both BarBrady and Johnson caught her imp body in their arms at that very same second.

"What the hell is wrong with her now gentlemen?" Said Yates that is when the mayor snapped out of her vision which she putted her left hand on her forehead.

"Another vision of Mabus Lou" Said BarBrady

"Mayor are you okay" Said Jimbo

"Gentlemen we pick the good day to fight back and save the planet from these bastards which that everyone will be transforming into aliens that I quite getting annoyed with the whole alien invaders thing right now even though I love watching Falling Skies" Said McDaniels that is when they went into the base meanwhile inside the nesting area which the kids came across their colonized parents, siblings, police officers and teachers along with Principal Victoria, classmates, Freddy the aide and Mr. Mackey at that moment.

"Humans!" Get them now! Said Colonized Garrison which they are heading toward them and all the kids looks scared but get the job done

"Must colonized the remaining humans" Said all infected

"You guys let spray these motherfuckers down right now! Said Cartman which all of them open their extinguishers up to fire on to the colonized crowd which they all breathe in the white gas that filled the room which they did the same thing as Johnson did earlier which they too vomited black ooze out of their systems too.

"Where I'm Randy what happened?" Said Sharon

"Mom and dad" Said the kids which they all hugged their parents while Dylan was standing there waiting for his older brother merged from the mist looking normal along with the other Goth kids

"Dylan where is Aunt Mary and Uncle George at right now" Said Zach

"They are destroying the alien base right now bro" Said Dylan while flicking his long dyed fringe out of his eyes

On the stage where the doctor was beginning to tearing his rotting skin away from his brand new body which a massive crowd has gathered to witness the transformation before they all do the same thing. But all sudden McDaniels shot the transformation device out with her 38 pistol which now alien scientist turned to look to see what had destroyed the alien device.

"YOU!" Said the alien scientist which he saw her eyes glowing brightly yellow and she pushed him back plus he was fighting her as well too being pushed on to the wall which she stabbed him with one of the test tube into his heart and he begins to melt like the wicked witch of the west from the Wizard of Oz into a purplish puddle of slime which McDaniels walks toward it.

"Welcome to Earth you bastard!" Said McDaniels in a long shriek then she says "Gentlemen drop those test tubes now!" which they did what they had been told to what to do which a large white cloud of gas that filled the area which everyone is becoming normal once again that the another doomed invasion has been halted again with the joint efforts of the raven nation cells. At that same time the mayor has finally lost control of Mabus' powers in fully which she had gone back to normal her pre possession state at last which she sighs of relief?

"So Martha do you still have any Mabus' powers in you at all?" Said BarBrady

"No George I think I lost those powers at last" Said McDaniels

"Dude we won again Wahoo!" Said Kenny in a very cheerful mumming

"Hooray!" Said the kids

Very next morning cut at the mayoral mansion inside the kitchen at the kitchen table which Dylan and Zach were eating their breakfast before they heads for school which it is their last day of the school year and McDaniels was still in his lavender PJs, maroon dressing robe and she overheard BarBrady saying something.

"Well Martha look like that we are back being humans again there is another shooting spree somewhere like New York City or Chicago?" Said BarBrady as he looks up from his morning paper and enjoying a cup of freshly brew coffee

"I know least we are humans George" Said McDaniels

**The End**


End file.
